Weiter voneinander entfernt als Sonne und Mond
by il perdigiorno
Summary: Es gibt zwei Dinge am Himmel, die sind noch weiter voneinander entfernt als Sonne und Mond...


**Weiter voneinander entfernt als Sonne und Mond**

Es gibt zwei Dinge am Himmel, die sind noch weiter voneinander entfernt als Sonne und Mond.

***************************************************************************

Seit Anfang Dezember hatte eine klirrende Kälte das Land in ihrem eisigen Griff gehalten. Die Natur schien erstarrt, schlafend, wartend auf den Neubeginn des nächsten Frühlings.

Schnee bedeckte die Hügel rings um den See, der unter einer dicken Schicht glitzernden Eises ruhte. Die Landschaft sah aus als hätte der Winter sie mit seinem weißen Leichentuch verhüllt. Kein Laut war zu hören.

Der Mond stand als schmale Sichel knapp über dem südlichen Horizont, so das sein Licht die funkelnde Pracht der Sterne vor der samtigen Schwärze des nächtlichen Himmels nicht trübte.

Eingehüllt in eine warme, daunengefütterte weiße Jacke, bekleidet mit weißen Skihosen und mit schweren, ebenfalls weißen Stiefeln an den Füßen, die Hände tief in den Jackentaschen vergraben, stapfte Dr. Hannibal Lecter durch den Schnee. Er verließ den Schutz der reifüberzogenen Bäume, näherte sich dem Ufer und trat vorsichtig hinaus auf die Eisfläche.

Er war hier um die Sterne zu sehen.

Der See war recht groß und von seiner Mitte aus, das wusste Dr. Lecter, würde er einen ungehinderten Blick auf fast den gesamten Himmel haben.

Während er, kaum wahrnehmbar als weißer Schatten vor weißem Hintergrund über das Eis lief, drehten sich seine Gedanken um den Grund seines nächtlichen Ausfluges.

In der romantischen Literatur und in der Poesie müssen Sonne und Mond immer wieder als Sinnbilder für die unmögliche Liebe herhalten. Für die Unerreichbarkeit eines geliebten Menschen, für Unterschiede, so groß das sie unüberwindbar scheinen, für Abgründe, die durch nichts zu überbrücken sind.

Doch mit wachem Verstand und genauer betrachtet, sind Sonne und Mond gar nicht so weit voneinander entfernt. Getrennt lediglich durch die Grenze zwischen Tag und Nacht. Und oft genug nicht einmal das. Wer kennt ihn nicht, den „Kindermond" der im Sommer am helllichten Tage am Himmel steht, ein blasses Gespenst seiner selbst, fast überstrahlt vom Licht der Sonne und doch in ihrer Gesellschaft.

Aber es gibt zwei Dinge am Himmel, die sind noch weiter voneinander entfernt als Sonne und Mond.

Dr. Lecter hatte die Mitte des Sees erreicht. Er blieb stehen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Direkt über ihm stand Kassiopeia, das Himmels-W fast im Zenit. Im Norden war der Große Wagen zu erkennen und ausgehend von seiner Hinterachse, den Abstand zwischen diesen beiden Sternen fünffach verlängernd, fand er mühelos den Polarstern.

Doch deswegen war er nicht hier.

Dr. Lecter war hier, mitten in der Nacht auf einem zugefrorenem See stehend, um eine Sternenkonstellation zu betrachten, die so nur im Dezember, um die Weihnachtszeit herum, am Himmel zu sehen war. Einzig und allein zu dieser Zeit des Jahres waren diese beiden Sternbilder gleichzeitig sichtbar. Niemals sonst. Und selbst dann an den voneinander am weitesten entfernten Punkten des Nachthimmels, in entgegengesetzten Himmelsrichtungen.

Den Blick nach Osten gerichtet fand er Orion, den großen Jäger, der gerade eben über den Horizont gestiegen war. Klar zu erkennen an den drei Gürtelsternen. Auf der Seite liegend und seinen Schild schützend über sich haltend verteidigte Orion sich gegen den Stier. Das Auge des Stieres, die Plejaden, funkelte boshaft, so schien es Dr. Lecter.

Nachdem er eine volle Kehrtwendung vollzogen hatte, suchte Hannibal Lecter dann den Nachthimmel nach dem Sternbild des Schwans ab. Und da war er auch schon, atemberaubend schön, in einem eleganten Sturzflug direkt über dem westlichen Horizont. Die Schwingen ausgebreitet, den Hals lang gestreckt, kopfüber ins Ungewisse.

Lange stand Hannibal Lecter dort auf dem Eis. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er, sich hin und her wendend, immer wieder Orion und den Schwan, sich ihrer Bedeutung voll bewusst.

„Nicht in tausend Jahren..."

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Er wusste, nicht nur dort am Himmel gab es Dinge die weiter voneinander entfernt waren als Sonne und Mond.


End file.
